cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Riko Kupenreich
Appearance Riko stands at about 4 feet 3 inches tall, and is covered predominately in short, fine white fur, though he covers most of this with clothes, as he commonly wears a black wifebeater and black denim pants. His eyes are always hidden behind black rectangular sunglasses. He has purple bat-like, vestigal wings, short retractable claws that he almost never uses, triangular ears on top of his head, and an antenna that ends in a blood-red pom-pom. He is also known to carry an assortment of weapons, Though he only has a few on him at the moment. Personality Riko has a penchant for battle, and can be reckless in a fight. In an honorable duel, he shows mercy when asked, but in 'real' fights, he doesn't stop until there's nothing moving around him. Outside of battle, he's a pretty 'cool cat', and has a way of keeping his cool that can be downright uncanny especially around moogle girls. Unless something startles or injures him unexpectedly, in which case he has a tendency toward vulgarity. History Riko was born in Kuporia, a very militarian and xenophobic society which punishes the slightest varience from the status-quo. Riko doesn't remember why he was exiled, but he doesn't miss his homeland. Quite the contrary, he's actually quite content with wandering from fight to fight, despite constantly being surprised by all the exotic things he sees on his travels. He doesn't remember everywhere he's been, either, but the most recent world he spent time in before wandering into the Cleft was Ivalice. Kuporia is the intellectual property of Rana Kupel's player, and is being used with permission. Occupation Riko would tell you that he works in 'security', but this is a nice way of saying he's a mercenary for hire. However, he is currently doing patrol work in the free city of Truce a potential recruit to the Guardia Kindgom guards. Abilities Riko has recently taken to seeking the blessings of Mana, thanks to the promise of power Mogwai made to him. By Mogwai's side, he has already acquired two blessings, that of Luna and Shade. He aquired Salamando's blessing with the help of Finn and Eevee, though he understands at some point that he'll have to finish the quest on his own, lest someone who decides to join them have to continue for the rest of their blessings and create an endless spiral of questing. After much soul searching in Altamira Boardwalk's Smash Stadium, Riko has decided, after the impression Salamando left, that he wasn't fit to be seeking out the mana spirits, and that he honestly didn't want to deal with the consequences their blessings entailed. After offering prayer to Luna, Shade, and Salamando, the three Mana Spirits have taken back their blessings, removing all of the abilities Riko gained from them. Though the spirits warned of this new weakness, Riko doesn't mind it, and seeks to gain his own strength rather than rely on 'gods'. Gear Rusty Sword & Rusty Shield: Riko acquired this pair of weapons in the Loftraska Crypt. They're dull and rusty beyond compare, but they could channel Luna's blessing, so Riko figured at the time that they'd have to do. Category:Player Characters